Lightning
Lightning is a primary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Murtua On Murtua, Lightning is represented by the Matoran prefix Io-'', as well as the colors blue, white, and yellow. Faces of Death *Anger has a limited range of Lightning powers. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Lightning is represented by the Matoran prefix ''Vo-'', as well as the colors blue, orange, white, and yellow. Matoran *Vo-Matoran represent the Element of Lightning. They contain a minuscule amount of Elemental Lightning Energy, to the extent that they have great resistance to electric shocks. All Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Lightning are female. *Toa of Lightning have the Elemental Power of Lightning, allowing them to create, control, and absorb lightning. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Lightning Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Lightning would hypothetically have small traces of Elemental Lightning Energy. Makuta *Rahkshi and Kraata of Chain Lightning and all Makuta have limited Lightning powers. Rahi *Avohkah were sentient beings made of Lightning. Skakdi *Skakdi of Lightning are only able to access their power if they work with another Skakdi, or if they carry a weapon that allows them to focus their powers individually. Examples *Creating, controlling, and absorbing lightning. *Launching chain lightning attacks. *Unleashing a Lightning Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the Elemental Power of Crystal, it can be used to create an electrified latticework matrix. *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Lightning:' *Vo-Matoran - Inaccessible. *Aiubi (Deceased) *Alara *Auserv *Borgila *Chiara *Eolirk *Epeka (Deceased) *Feyain (Deceased) *Heixune (Deceased) *Inaka (Deceased) *Inesti *Jerrow (Deceased) *Juoir *Klasia *Nikila (Deceased) *Pekhat (Deceased) *Pentura *Rei *Saken *Tanyon - Altered when she was transformed by Hordika Venom. *Tesia (Deceased) *Yuna *Lopini - Diminished when she became a Turaga. *Orāni - Diminished when she became a Turaga. *All Makuta - Limited Lightning powers. *All Kraata and Rahkshi of Chain Lightning - Limited Lightning powers. **Queln - Limited Lightning powers. (Missing In Action) **[[Shadow (Being)|''"Shadow"]] - Limited Lightning powers. (Deceased) *Takutanuva - Limited Lightning powers; now unmerged. *Aso - Limited Lightning powers. *Brutaka - Limited Lightning powers while Antidermis-controlled. *Drachius - Limited Lightning powers from the X-Force. *Ulreq - Limited Lightning powers. *Xakan - Limited Lightning powers. *Ethyrkk - Limited Lightning powers; only in conjunction with another Skakdi. (Deceased) *Anger - Limited Lightning powers. '''The following locations are or were affiliated with Lightning:' *Vo-Lauka *Pekha-Koro *Red Star Trivia * *Increased resistance to electrical shocks also comes with this Element. *Capko, ''"Zaqutan"'', the Kraahu, Lightning Bugs, a Red Serpent, and one of the First Rahi all have limited non-elemental Lightning powers. *The Toa Inika had non-elemental Lightning intertwined with their regular elemental powers. They lacked the ability to separate this lightning, and were forced to use it in conjunction with their regular powers. *Contrary to popular belief, Electricity and Lightning are no longer the same Element, although they do share the same capabilities. This distinction stems from an argument that is as old as the universe itself. The males of the once unified Io-Matoran tribe preferred one set of terms and armoring, meanwhile the females favored an entirely different outlook. The disagreement grew so heated that a seemingly irreparable rift has formed between the two. *The prefix "Vo" was derived from the word "Voltage". See Also *Electricity *Zelzor Category:Elements Category:Toa_Ausar